


Experimental Games

by CHIKDNOODLE



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, I kissed a girl prompt, One Shot, look at me I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIKDNOODLE/pseuds/CHIKDNOODLE
Summary: Farrah was 100% undeniably straight.Right?





	Experimental Games

Farrah was 100%, undeniably, straight. She had never kissed a girl and had never wanted to. She kissed her boyfriend, and had kissed other boys. It didn’t matter if she didn’t necessarily *love* Sam, she had a boyfriend, and everyone knew that. Not everyone cared, as she was pretty sure Valentina was sleeping with him, but everyone knew. They also knew that Farrah was unequivocally, undoubtedly, 120% straight. Probably.

So when, in the middle of a party thrown by Trinity, a game of spin the bottle began, a slightly drunk Farrah joined in without hesitation.

Trinity had in her hand an empty beer bottle that she set on the floor, as she shouted that Adore was to spin first. The bottle rotated around the circle twice until it came to an abrupt stop in front of Roy, her best friend. It was awkward for Farrah to watch two strangers kiss in the middle of a circle, but grabbing another beer it became easier and easier.

“Violet!.... and….. Matt!”  
“Shea!.... and…… Sasha?!” The girls both looked at each other, having a silent conversation that ultimately left to them both shrugging and leaning in to kiss. They broke apart with both of them bright red. Farrah suddenly got very nervous about the possibility she could end up kissing a girl. She was straight. She liked boys. There was no way in hell she would enjoy kissing a girl and-  
“Farrah! Earth to Farrah?” She was shaken out of her weird trance by Trinity wildly waving the bottle in front of her face.  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s your turn.”  
Oh. Oh no.  
She took the bottle out of Trinity’s outstretched hand and leaned forward into the circle, laying the bottle down and spinning it.  
Andrew… Luke… Jake… Bob… Valentina… George… Eureka…   
And then the bottle stopped. Right in front of the stoners. Well, Farrah says stoners, but had never seen any of them with more than a cigarette in their hands, so they were more badass/slightly emo than anything.  
“Right! It’s landed within a group of people so as the host, I get to choose who Farrah has to kiss!” Trinity sounded a lot more excited than she did thirty seconds ago. Farrah knew what she was thinking. Trinity was going to choose someone that would 1: make Farrah uncomfortable and  
2: get uncomfortable themselves.  
In this situation, Farrah was correct.  
“Aja! Come on you emo bitch! Come give Farrah a kiss!”  
Aja looked up at Trinity with eyes that were far too weary for a sixteen year old at a party.  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes Aja. Now come on! Do it! Do it! Do it”  
Soon, the whole party was joining in.  
“Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!” That quickly turned into cheers as Aja slowly got up from her seat and kneeled in front of Farrah.   
“Hi.”  
“H-hi”  
“Shall we?” Aja gestured slowly between them  
“I guess” Farrah murmured, but Aja’s lips were already on hers.

It was a good kiss. Farrah hadn’t been kissed a lot in her lifetime, the first time being in 4th grade and the last being yesterday in Sam’s bedroom, but she knew the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss. For example, Sam was a pretty crappy kisser. Kinda like a washing machine. This kiss however, was just the right amount of lips and teeth, and Farrah could swear there was tongue as well.

They broke apart after what could’ve either been a minute or an hour, (Farrah wasn’t counting) with Aja looking at her with a smirk as she moved back to her seat.

What was that?

—

Later, after the impromptu spin the bottle game had finished, Farrah decided to go and talk to the person she was peer pressured into kissing: Aja. She was outside in the garden smoking and, thank god, alone.  
The leather jacket clad girl looked up as Farrah sat beside her, and murmured “Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
There were a couple of minutes of awkward silence before Farrah decided just to ask.  
“Are you gay?”  
“Wow, jump straight to it don’t you?” There was a biting tone to her voice, and it made Farrah suddenly feel nervous. Aja noticed that Farrah looked upset.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. But yeah, I am, I think. What about you?”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know anymore. I’ve got a boyfriend, and I think I’m meant to love him, but I just don’t. And I like you-“  
“You like me? A girl you just kissed, that is currently blowing smoke at you?” Aja cut her off, suddenly paying attention.  
“Yeah. Um, Aja?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Have you got a girlfriend?”  
Aja spluttered and coughed as she choked on air, and had to take a minute to compose herself before answering.  
“Th-that’s a bit forward! But I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“Cool.”  
After another minute of silence, Farrah piped up again.  
“Aja?”  
“What?”  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
“Why are you even asking?” Aja said leaning forward to capture Farrah’s lips in her own. This was a better kiss. No one was watching them anymore, and Farrah was free to pull Aja closer, and wrap her hands around Aja’s cold neck. They broke apart and ended up just holding each other for a while. All of a sudden, Aja’s head snapped up as she realised “You have a boyfriend, Farrah.”  
“Oh. I should probably go talk to him.”  
“Yeah.”  
“See you later then.”  
“Bye.”

Farrah walked off to find Sam, and after walking around the party for five minutes, she did find him. Conveniently with his lips locked with Valentina’s. Farrah didn’t even bother. She just turned around and walked away. It’s not like he would’ve noticed, she thought. She walked out of the house and back home, where she snuck in through her bedroom window and collapsed onto her bed, immediately falling asleep.  
.   
The next day, a Sunday, Farrah decided to ring her boyfriend. If he even was her boyfriend anymore.  
“Farrah, hi.”  
“Sam. We need to talk. You cheated on me, and I really don’t think I can be with someone that I can’t trust.”  
“Farrah-“  
“No. Goodbye Sam”

Farrah ended the call and let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. This was a new start. She could walk into school on Monday now without a care in the world. Apart from the whole ‘I might be gay’ thing. Oh well. She’d burn that bridge when she got to it.

So maybe Farrah wasn’t 100% straight.  
Maybe, over the past 24 hours, she had developed an insane crush on Aja.   
And maybe, that was ok.  
—-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️❤️  
> Hit me up on tumblr: @chikdnoodleness


End file.
